Je ne t'oublierai jamais
by Chrystal78
Summary: Le destin ne se commande pas, il se subit. Draco l'a bien compris hélàs personne n'est capable de remonter le temps, pour donner un autre sens à sa vie. Quand l'hiver arrive, accompagné d'anciens souvenirs douloureux, seuls les regrets persistes à hanter


**Titre: JE NE T'OUBLIERAI JAMAIS**

**Auteur:** Chrystal

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Romance, Dramatique

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR, la fiction seule est à moi.

**Avertissement:**Cette fic traite d'une relation homosexuelle, alors si cela ne vous plait pas je ne vous retiens pas.

* * *

Une intense vague de froid m'envahit, traverse mon corps de part en part,

puis finit par disparaître, chassé par la chaleur de ta présence.

Je suis assis à tes côtés, nous sommes à nouveau réunis , et nous contemplons ensemble comme autrefois le château de Poudlard. En

cette période de l'hiver,il est recouvert par un beau manteau,d'une neige blanche et pure. Je fixe la surface du lac,l'eau est gelée et une fine

couche de glace la recouvre. Soudain je sens sur le bout de mon nez quelque chose de froid. Le petit flocon finit par fondre et dégouline

sur la peau de mon visage. Mon visage ...un ange...un ange disait-on de moi ; mais personne n'a jamais essayé de pénétrer au-delà de

cette façade qui cache l'âme torturée de Draco Malefoy. Personne, à part toi, toi, qui m'est si cher, tu as su découvrir en moi des choses

dont je ne connaissais jusqu'alors l'existence. Je ne le supporte plus, des larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux, je me recroqueville sur

moi-même. Je plonge ma tête entre mes bras et je ferme mes paupières, en espérant que tu n'ais rien vu de ce pitoyable spectacle.

A l'instant même où je sombre dans l'obscurité la plus totale, de vieux souvenirs refont surface. Des souvenirs que j'ai essayés par tous les

moyens d'enfouir au plus profond de ma mémoire. Ils remontent à l'époque où nous avions 16 ans et toute la vie devant nous; enfin c'est

ce que nous pensions. Nous étions jeunes et insouciants, incapable de savoir ce qui allait se produire.

Finalement je me laisse entraîner 3 ans en arrière.

_Tu es assis au 3e rang de la salle de métamorphose, assez loin pour que les autres élèves ne remarquent pas que je te dévore des _

_yeux mais cependant assez près pour que je puisse admirer ta silhouette parfaite, tes épaules musclées, ta nuque blanche que tes _

_cheveux noirs en bataille recouvrent à moitié. Tu te retournes pour venir plonger tes deux magnifiques émeraudes dans mes _

_yeux bleu orage. Je te lance un petit clin d'œil, assez furtif pour que la vieille Mc Gonagall ne le remarque pas. Mais toi mon _

_amour, tu comprends tout de suite ce que cela signifie. A la fin du cours, je te vois ranger tes affaires avec hâte ; j'esquisse un _

_sourire, toi aussi tu attendais ce moment avec impatience. Je sors le premier et je monte directement au 3e étage, où la plupart _

_du temps les couloirs restent déserts. Je me tapis dans l'ombre afin d'éviter d'être repéré au cas où Peeves passerait dans le coin. _

_Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas... Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine : je reconnais ta démarche souple et assurée. A _

_peine es-tu arrivé à ma hauteur que je t'attrape. Tu pousses un petit cri de surprise aussitôt étouffé par un baiser passionné. Je _

_suis heureux lorsque je te sens te détendre pour répondre avec un bel abandon à mon étreinte. Nos bouches se séparent , je te _

_contemple de mon regard bleu acier ; tu es si beau. Je glisse une main sous ta chemise, caressant ton torse, remontant jusqu'au _

_haut de ta poitrine. Tu détournes les yeux, gêné par mon regard inquisiteur. De ma main libre j'effleure la peau de tes joues et _

_tourne ton visage vers le mien. Je ne résiste plus, je t'embrasse amoureusement ..._

_Je savais qu'un Malefoy n'avait pas le droit de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments, ni aimer qui que se soit. Encore moins un _

_Potter, jamais je n'aurais dû tomber sous le charme de Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui avait résisté aux attaques de Lord _

_Voldemort, le sorcier le plus redouté de tous les temps. Lorsque mon père s'en est rendu compte , il m'a renié pour toujours , et _

_m'a infligé mille tortures. Mais je suis encore là, l'amour accompli bien des miracles. Ce ne peuvent être que les sentiments que _

_j'éprouve pour toi qui m'ont permis de survivre au milieu d'un univers noir, où la violence et la mort étaient les seules maîtres de _

_mon existence. Malheureusement, notre liaison n'a fait qu'accélérer la venue d'une guerre, qui marquerait pour toujours la fin _

_de cette ère de paix, et changerait notre destin à tous. Mon père, animé par un désir fou de vengeance et de haine, révéla tout _

_au Lord noir . Celui-ci à évidemment tout mis au point pour que notre relation te mène à la défaite ._

Une autre brise fraîche me ramena à la réalité...

Je suis toujours assis fixant le lac, mais le regard dans le vide. Je ne sens plus mes joues , mes larmes versées se sont glacées, l'hiver est

dur cette année . Il commence à faire nuit, déjà quelques étoiles sont apparues dans le ciel ; la lune ronde s'est levée. Il est temps de

partir, je me lève, encore engourdi par le froid ; mais toi tu ne peux pas me suivre. J'avance de quelques pas, te tournant le dos. Je me

retourne et te regarde une dernière fois, mais toi tu en est incapable. Je pense une dernière fois à ce qui aurait pû se passer, comment

notre vie se serait déroulée, si tu ne m'avais pas été arraché. Je contourne la tombe de celui que tout le monde appelait le Survivant, mort

il y a de cela trois ans, terrassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après ton décès j'ai demandé à ce que l'on t'enterre sur la rive sud du lac.

D'ici, la vue est magnifique : on aperçoit le château de Poudlard et un peu plus loin la cabane d'Hagrid dont la cheminée dégage souvent

une épaisse fumée, formant un petit nuage gris dans le ciel. Ce lieu regorge de vieux souvenirs, datant de l'époque où nous nous donnions

RDV près du lac, dans l'espoir de ne pas être aperçus, ni dérangés.

Je m'engage sur le chemin du retour, disparaissant dans la brume.

La neige qui continue de tomber recouvrirait bientôt les traces de ma visite,

dissimulant ma venue et m'arrachant le cœur une fois encore.

Car même si je sais que ton corps repose dans cette tombe, ton âme, elle, me guide à travers chacun de mes pas.

Cette âme, ce petit bout de toi, fait désormais partie de moi.

Nous ne ferons plus qu'un

unis pour toujours,

et rien que pour ça je ne t'oublierai jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
